Shifter district
This is about the New Devantos' Shifter districts. The shifter district occupies the northern most part of the city and have direct contact with the forest. It is surrounded by a wall of houses, only leaving a few entry points to the district. This is a part of town humans never go, as it has the reputation of a bad neighbourhood were people get robed or killed. The electrical faction has also made sure all GPS systems lead humans away from the area and that none of the AR games ever encourage them to enter. If a human against all likelihood enters they will be lead away in the least suspicious way possible. Faction buildings Each faction has their own blocks and headquarters. The most notable are chemical’s baroque buildings, electrical’s grey and efficient offices, the motely market of elastic and the shiny pompous buildings of nuclear. The thermal/mechanical faction block contains schools and living quarters, while the hospital is run by magnetic. Dorms Even though there are plenty of residence buildings inside the district not everyone has a place of their own. Most newly discovered shifters, students and scouts who don’t spend a lot of time in the city use the dorms. In the dorms you can get a small room with nothing more than a cupboard and a bed. There is access to a shared kitchen, but most of the shifters living here eats in the cafeteria. Cafeteria The cafeteria is run by T/M. Here fresh food is served four times a day and it’s open around the clock. Food is fee and there is a mix of food fit for both humans and ferals as shifters have quite varying tastes. It’s not fantastic food though. Training grounds The training grounds is a large complex hidden away inside the mountain. Here shifters can learn and train the use of their demon forms. The large stone halls are also used to host the popular show fights, where professional shifters battle each other in front of an audience. The halls are maintained by a rock shifter known as Haircut, he usually comes by to fix things at Thursdays. Gardens The large shifter garden is run and maintained by the plant shifters of the chemical faction. It is a harmonious and green place. There is a large Victorian greenhouse here that have tropical climate all year round. Library In here you can find the archive of all registered shifters as well as all books written by shifters throughout the ages. The entrance to the library is a large double door and witch someone placed a sign that says: Careful with the doors please. The library has to rules; Be quiet and No fires. The head of the library is called Shrapnel. Penitentiary Not all shifters are law abiding citizens and sometimes punishments need no be carried out. The penitentiary is located between the chemical and electric blocks to allow easy access form both factions. There is a couple of interrogation rooms and a small jail with a few cells, only used to hold people while they await their punishment. The other rooms are a lot less nice Category:Locations